


A Twisted Duality

by King_Scar



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Backstory, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Scar/pseuds/King_Scar
Summary: What was life like before the advent of the Ink Machine?What was it like before everything split in two?+ + +When Joey Drew invented the Ink Machine, the lives of Bendy and the gang were changed forever. For better or for worse, it turned Sillyvision upside down. And it might have just contributed to the destruction of Joey Drew's creations.Only in the Ink Machine can the true answer be found, and now, Bendy finally has someone to help him.





	A Twisted Duality

What was life like before the Ink Machine?

Bendy wants to remember. They all want to, really. It feels like eternities have dragged on with the Ink Machine looming over their heads, in their lives. It’s been so long that they hardly remember what happened before it was created. 

The one who thinks the most about it isn’t actually Bendy. It’s not Alice. Rather, it’s Boris. Time in the safe room gives him a lot of time to think. Alice never really tried. Two Alices made this impossible. 

And Bendy… it was impossible for him. His mind was too far demolished by the events of the Ink Machine to fully think.

But all three of them knew one thing: life was far simpler before the Ink Machine’s creation. Before the Ink Machine, everything was in 2D. Everything was flat. It’s easy to understand that just _drawing_ the characters, rather than incarnating them off of the page, was much easier. Life was simpler. The different toons had no worries other than what plotline their creators wanted them to act out this time.

But the Ink Machine turned this life into 3D. Things became much more complicated. And with the power of the Ink Machine came those who lusted for it.

And that’s how Bendy wound up here, a malformed monstrosity, a possessor controlled by the possessee.

What was life like before the advent of the Ink Machine?

What was it like before everything split in two?

**Author's Note:**

> I finally make a contribution to Bendy and the Ink Machine, a fandom I've been in since the beginning. It's about diddly darn time.


End file.
